


So Your Mine

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: Adrienette Fluff





	So Your Mine

The sun set below them, the lights of Paris blazing to life as the duo looked on. Their feet hung from their platform at the very top of the Eiffel Tower and the wind blew through their hair. The bluenette shifted in her spotted costume, aware that the other was looking at her. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks as she slowly turned her bluebells to look into emerald green eyes.   
“So you’re Ladybug.”  
It was a comment, a fact. But still she nodded and answered with a meek “yes” before looking away again. All her courage seemed to disappear as she looked from her city to her partner and crush. She was aware of her heart, rapidly beating as he took her hand and kissed it softly. Her eyes went to his once more and he smiled.  
“Marinette…..wow.”  
Her cheeks heated again at the awe and fondness in his voice. She felt her heart beat faster as he leaned into her.  
“My Marinette is My Ladybug...”  
He cupped her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. She stared at him with what could only be hope and he nuzzled into her hair. He laughed softly and pulled back to look at her.  
“I love you.”  
Her eyes blew wide and her heart raced.  
“Y-you do..?”  
He smiled and kissed her head.  
“Yes. My brave, kind, and beautiful classmate is also my amazing, protective Lady. I couldn’t be happier than I am right now.”  
“Be-beautiful?”  
He smiled again and cupped her face.  
“Very beautiful.”  
He leaned in close this time, his eyes closing and she closed hers in time to feel his lips gently pressing to hers. Her mind exploded with love and all she could think was Chat is kissing me...Adrien is kissing me!!! She shyly kissed him back and he pulled her closer. When they pulled back, a sweet smile graced her lips and he looked at her, completely smitten.  
“I love you too, AdriChat.”  
He laughed happily, both at the nick name and her returned affections. He held her close and pressed sweet, slow kisses to her face.  
“I’m so happy.”

 

It was late when the two did part, but Adrien left with a full heart and a lovesick sigh. He made his way home in silence, knowing Plagg would tease him for eternity when they reached home. But he also didn’t care. Tomorrow was a school day and the idea of seeing Marinette again made his heart soar. With a happy, and loud, cry, he ran the rest of the way home.   
When morning came, Adrien couldn’t get to school fast enough. He bounced in his seat the whole ride there and bolted from the car when they arrived. A quick scan of the area showed no signs of her out front and he was about to resign himself to waiting. But then he heard her laugh; a joyous sound that made his heart race. He went into the courtyard and there she was. Coming down the stairs with Alya and smiling that oh so beautiful smile.  
“Mari!!!”  
He ran to her and when she looked at him, her smile melted him to his core. He picked her up and swung her around before placing her back on the ground. She let out a soft giggle and Alya watched on, amused. Adrien practically purred when she ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek with a blush on her own. He grinned and kissed her properly on the mouth.


End file.
